Do Not Disturb
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: Blair finds out Soul's secret and tries to "remedy the situation". Maka's attempts to save him from the cat actually lands her in an awkward situation. SoulXMaka


Gold eyes leered out from under the couch as the owner waited patiently for the target. There was one major obstacle in the way, but it was taking care of itself. Pigtails bouncing, the obstacle headed for the door. Messy white hair: target in sight. The predator pounced, transforming herself. "Gotcha!!"

"What the--?! Blair?!" Soul Eater yelled, getting knocked off his feet. The cat-lady purred playfully, sitting on top of the boy. Blair heard a cough behind her and saw the obstacle, Maka Albarn. Knowing her fun had come to an end, Blair transformed back into a cat and slunk away.

"Honestly, I don't understand why that cat has been ambushing you lately," Maka said with a sigh, helping her partner stand back up. For the past week or so, Blair had jumped Soul every chance she got. She'd transform into a cat and hide in the kitchen cupboards. That way, when Soul went to get breakfast, she could jump him first thing in the morning. She hid in his room the most, causing him to lock his door at all times.

"She even tried to get to me in the shower!" Soul complained to his meister. "Of course, she's always teased me… but she's never gone this far before!" He went to his room, his only sanctuary, and locked the door tight. No more Blair-Attacks for the day he hoped.

Irritation and curiosity got the better of Maka, so she went in search of Blair. She found the cat-lady using magic to paint her fingernails in her room. Blair looked up at Maka as the girl entered the room. "Hey, Maka!"

"Blair, leave Soul alone!" Maka said bluntly. "Don't disturb him because it's starting to disturb me!!"

Blair pouted for a moment before explaining her actions. "You see, Maka, I know a secret about Soul…" Maka rolled her eyes. What did this cat know about Soul that she didn't? … Never mind… The meister started to show a little interest. "I heard him talking to himself after talking on the phone with Black Star," Blair continued. She cleared her voice before impersonating Soul, "'I can't believe he beat me! Me! The cool one!! And with Tsubaki?! There's no way my first kiss can beat out his now!' Obviously, Black Star kissed Tsubaki, and Soul admitted he's never been kissed before! So I wanted to help remedy the situation…"

"Out of the goodness of your heart, huh?" Maka said irritably. Now she'd definitely need to keep a close eye on Blair.

But after Blair told Maka Soul's secret, the attacks became more frequent. It was difficult for Maka to try to save Soul without telling him that she knew his secret. The two of them may have fought all the time, but she still cared and didn't want him to feel embarrassed.

Unfortunately, her rescue attempts were futile. Blair would push him to the floor after jumping him, no matter what Maka did to stop her. Somehow, Soul managed to free himself from her grasp before she tried to, as she'd put it earlier, 'remedy the situation'. The final time he got away from her, he grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and ran for his room. The faint click of the lock was heard by both girls. Now bored, Blair sat on the couch, attempting to fall asleep. Maka took the appreciated silence to make dinner.

After dinner was ready, Maka called for Soul. No answer. She walked to his bedroom door. "Soul, dinner's ready! Soul!" She tried to open the door to no avail. "Soul, open this door right now!" The door obediently opened. Maka stepped into the dark room.

"Oh hey," Blair said sleepily to Maka. "I forgot to tell you. I… may or may not have replaced Soul's soda with a strong liquor." Before Maka could chastise the cat, the door to Soul's room closed.

Soul leaned against the door, blocking Maka's exit. She could hear the lock click. She was trapped with Soul, who wore a creepy grin on his face. She could smell the liquor from where she stood. "Um… Soul… dinner's ready… go wash up so you can eat…" she stammered.

"Yeah, I know… I can smell it…" he said, shuffling towards her. "And you smell so good…" Maka stumbled backward, terrified of the look he gave her. "Come on… all I want's a kiss… or a nibble…" She backed up even more until Soul's bed stopped her. "Come on, Maka…" he said pushing her back. "Be my first kiss… let me beat Black Star…"

Blair got up from her place on the couch and went to retrieve something from her room. She placed a sign on the doorknob of Soul's door. It read, "Do Not Disturb".

* * *

I wonder if Blair planned that? Heh heh... Anyway, not much else to say, so please review!


End file.
